


Heady Scent

by CowandCalf



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Danny, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Danny has a big Alpha dick, H50 as we know it, M/M, Omega Steve, Omega needs, Scent Kink, Scenting, Sexual Content, Smut, Steve doesn't have a pack, Steve is a rare omega breed, Steve's needs an Alpha, Taste Kink, Werewolf Mates, Werwolf needs, feral instincts, jerking off, sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/pseuds/CowandCalf
Summary: Steve is an unbonded omega. His stubborn SEAL and his inner Alpha don't want to give in to his rare omega wolf. Steve can't control his inner omega around Danny's strong Alpha whiff. It pierces through Steve's hypersensitive olfactory organ to lure his submissive wolf out. Danny's Alpha scent awakes Steve's omega side.





	Heady Scent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/gifts).



> **A/N**  
>  Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any characters. I don't make money with my stories, no copyright infringement intended. I only write for fun.
> 
> This story is not beta read. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> This is a gift to the awesome @space-ace-ravenglaw-demigod. She has a beautiful mind and an intriguing way to blast my inbox up with her most inebriating headcanons for the Werewolf Verse and McDanno. I've written a few raw first drafts in the heat of the moment for her. I try to post every one-shot after editing and revising thoroughly. 
> 
> This one-shot is just a glimpse into the Werewolf Verse. It's also kind of a writing exercise to train myself for Werewolf stories I have in mind.
> 
> This is for you, babe.
> 
> **Jot It Down July 2019**  
>  Big Thanks to @tari-aldarion and @nihilvanum for this fantastic opportunity they provide also this July. I love this writing challenge. [Jot It Down July](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/post/185923097061/jot-it-down-july).
> 
> This one-shot is for Smuturday (Rated E for excellently explicit) although it's not Saturday anymore. I can't keep up with the days, so I pretend it's Saturday anyway.
> 
> I hope you'll like it.

Steve stares at Danny for the umpteenth time this morning. He has tried to fight this bone-eating urge but he can't stem against the needs and this hungry desire of his scent-starved wolf.

Steve's wolf who has two souls.

It's his omega who writhes deep in his guts – awakening from a deep sleep that has lasted for months.

Steve knows what this means. This wouldn't be a walk in the park. He senses that his Alpha is about to transform and he can't do shit about this law of nature. He has no say in this.

It's in his genes no matter how hard he tries to fight it.

It's happening.

It has started and it fucks already with Steve's sanity.

The ogling happens on autopilot as if in trance.

Steve's hard since he has walked through the glass door of the HQ this morning. He tries to control the blood from flowing in a constant stream southern. Steve tries with sheer will and fate laughs at him.

It's nothing he can control and that's the most difficult part to accept. Steve's omega crawls ducked and upset around, giving him a hard time to concentrate, to act as the leader of Five-0. His inner Alpha seems to dissolve into fog, vaporizing into nothingness.

Steve always wonders how it's possible that his strong, red-eyed, black-furred Alpha wolf slips off to wait in another dimension, creating space for his submissive, needy omega with this seldom golden streak in his thick, brown fur.

Steve's aware of the constant growing presence of his omega wolf. And nature doesn't allow any oppression when instincts take over.

Steve isn't able anymore to subdue his feral self into obedience when the air is soaked with damn, alluring Alpha scent. At least Steve's wolf is groggy from these intoxicating, much-needed Alpha pheromones. This powerful substance calms the feral side of his soul.

His senses feel off and he leans against a wall more than once during the morning. He can't concentrate with the constant, soft pounding of his expectant heartbeat in his highly sensitive ears.

But the downside of a calm, sated, _stupidly drugged_ and almost peaceful omega is the awakening of his nature's purpose. Omegas want to be bred, want to be possessed by a strong Alpha who is willing to mate.

Mating – fuck that word.

But Danny is always near-by seducing Steve's needy omega more with every day that passes.

Danny, a strong, powerful, well-hung Alpha in close range. Steve's so fucked. The force tugging at his omega's instincts is as strong as an outgrown, damn huge and wild dragon on a leash that wants to test his fully-grown wings. And that's even too much for a highly trained, extraordinary SEAL to deal with.

Goddamnit.

Steve clenches his fists because he can't control his omega. The need for touch and for scent overpower his strength to withhold.

His omega whines and pokes his nose against the inside of his ribcage, licking to sooth, to please – to be let out. Steve falters more than once during the morning.

He's in so much need to be calmed, held, grounded, being taken care of that his mind is foggy with all the need that swirls in his system. Steve knows at a certain time he will give in but he's so scared. He's anxious to let go and to be hurt. He can't deal with the separation. He just – it's too hurtful. His wolf imprints terribly fast and he can't deal with an assigned Alpha who helps him through his heat. He has tried this once and his omega seems still to be in shock to be torn away brutally – without the mating bite. 

It's again this time of the year, these damn painful, exhausting weeks Steve normally pushes through because he's trained for the toughest shit on earth.

But it gets harder with every passing year. Steve's afraid he can't cope as good as he has been so far. He shivers. He's cold…and desperate. He needs _to feel_.

Steve covers his face with his hands, taking a break for a few precious seconds. Giving in to his omega means to give up every control, means to roll onto his back, belly up ready to let a strong, powerful Alpha take over – powerful to destroy and to hurt, powerful to use him, to breed him, filling him up with a litter of pups. Powerful to spit him out when once used and his heat is almost over.

What's wrong with him today? His heat isn't due for another two weeks. But since he's not mated, unbonded it gets more difficult with every year that passes. His wolf is lonely.

So is Steve. He sighs.

With an angry jerk, Steve storms out of his office, stepping into the operation room with the high-tech table. He tries to hide behind this desk, any damn desk that's high enough to cover him from his hips downward.

His arousal gets the better of him, gifting him with wood he can't control. Danny steps closer, emanating this all-consuming scent, wrapping him up in a freaking scent-cloud as if a blanket gets thrown over shoulders.

Steve stares and lingers. He hasn't any control over his eyes either.

Danny cocks his hip against the tech-table engaged in a discussion with Chin. Steve's not fast enough to tear his gaze away.

His cheeks are dusted with a hue of pink when Danny catches him looking. The game is on for already a week. Steve swears to God and some Hawaiian spirits every day that today is the day where he's going to resist.

He's kind of successful. Almost.

He fools himself and he knows it. His ass gets slicker with every day his heat is due and Steve knows the fight against his instincts are a lost cause.

He ignores Danny for a solid three hours, and it costs all his self-control, until he caves again. The bottom of Steve's world drops out from under him when he turns his head during lunch.

Danny's legs have fallen open between the chicken salad and his coffee. He slouches in his chair and talks animatedly with Kono. Danny laughs loud, his lips wear a teasing smile; a hell of a seductive little smirk. And Steve groans silently. He swallows his moan that lodges in his throat when Danny's tip of his tongue darts out to lick slowly at one corner of his mouth.

Danny's voice is thick with teasing. He talks to Kono and Steve wishes with this urge of need that Danny would talk to him that way. Steve wishes nothing more than to be the one Danny pays unconditional attention to. His skin itches from the sheer need to be the center of Danny's universe.

He wants to be the chosen one. He wants the sole attention of Danny's powerful Alpha eyes.

Steve's omega paws at his thin shell of his soul, getting desperate with every minute that passes, still caged, still tied down, doomed to be alone, to fight for its rights to be fucked, being filled and satisfied with – belonging.

Steve's sobbed, lone howl gets squashed by his human side and dies in his throat. Not here, not now. Fuck.

Steve shuffles with his feet and fumbles with a zipper at one of his cargo pants pockets at the side of his thigh. He looks away. He tries to caress his desperate wolf. It took quite some force to not hug himself around the chest and to rock back and forth.

He just needs – 

The pull is strong.

Steve can't resist as if caught in an undercurrent and his head turns by itself.

Steve's eyes crawl back to where Danny's thick cock fills the space between his legs.

His heart skitters in his chest. He's hot and jittery. Steve licks his lips and leans back in the chair. His almost sick with arousal and embarrassment. He looks away but feels Danny's eyes on him, nonetheless. 

It goes on for another three days.

Steve's like a lovesick puppy, jealous of everyone who earns Danny's attention. He wants it, hot and laser-like on him – only on him. He wants Danny's eyes raking over his bare skin, leaving a mark by only looking, leaving him sweaty and trembling only to come back to give him what Steve so desperately needs.

Steve wants to crawl out of his damn skin. Danny is like an entity winding his body through his muscles. He's a sandstorm in his veins. Steve's mind reels only to end right between Danny's thighs where his big, heavy package drives him crazy. He wants to sniff – to inhale long and deep and to throw his head back to howl and to let his soul be filled.

He – 

Steve doesn't get better. His prick is sore from jacking off several times a day. He even has to take bathroom breaks with enough time to clean himself up afterward, during the day – at fucking work. For fuck's sake! How can this be his life?

Steve leans his sweaty forehead against the cool wall of the bathroom stall.

He teases his ass with his fingers, shoves the middle finger up his aching hole. The first time he sniffs his fingers, just pulled from his slick hole, glistening with ass juice mixed with own lubricant – he feels the hot shame wash over him. Steve can't even watch his own reflection in the mirror afterward.

His wolf is demanding, and this beautiful animal isn't going to give in. Steve knows this.

But as soon as his heated, racing blood forces Steve back into the bathroom, he wants to finger his ass again, he's so ready for it. He needs it, not even ashamed anymore of how fast his cargos drop to the floor, shoved down with his briefs in one smooth motion.

Steve's cock bounces, ramrod straight, pumped with blood between his spread, slightly bent legs when he enjoys the whiff of sex and arousal on his fingers. He sniffs it time and again. He imagines it to be Danny’s cock, just pulled from his ass where he has fucked him bareback. Steve pounds his fist against the wall, his other hand a steely tunnel around his prick.

Steve wants to lick his scent off Danny's big dick after he has fucked him hard. That thought pushes Steve over the edge and he groans with his veins popping at his throat when his spunk drops warmly over his twitching fingers.

When Steve steps out of the bathroom and walks a beeline to his office. It's again lunchtime but Steve isn't in the mood to watch Danny talking to everyone else but him. He doesn't trust himself anymore around Danny. He only wants to lean in and feel those hairy, strong arms and how they slung themselves around him, pulling him close where he would bury his face in Danny's shirt, finally calming down, his inner storm clearing off.

The Headquarter is quiet, almost peaceful. No one is around that's why Steve stops dead in his tracks when he sees what lies on his desk.

A pair of black briefs – used. The strong, musky Alpha scent knocks Steve almost off. It calms him but his arousal peaks instantly.

The huge stain of pre-cum is clearly visible on the dark fabric, glistening in the artificial light. Steve flares his nostrils and sucks the heady scent into his very core.

He reaches with trembling hand over to grab the briefs. His stomach drops painfully, and his cock hardens within seconds again.

He's so fucking turned on.

His omega yelps and pants agitated. The gush of slick from his asshole dampens his briefs, soaking the pad Steve wears for protection. For a moment he tumbles when his inner wolf slams its body against his inner frame. His needy omega is in terrible despair to be finally let out.

But Steve can't shift in the office, it's impossible. He needs all his self-control to shush his omega into a whiny ball of fur. It hurt but he can't shift – not without an anchor. Not without an Alpha. Not without Danny.

Steve sniffs and inhales deeply, all the way down to his little toe. He can't fucking believe it. Steve stands and sniffs and his heartbeat thuds but has calmed down. Steve's so damn lost, drowning in heat and want.

He whines a tiny bit in his throat when he presses the briefs to his nose, deeply inhaling this heady, masculine Alpha scent. _Finally_. It's an intense male fragrance and Steve's stupid with it.

_God_.

Steve shivers. He can't resist. He has to...he wants it so badly.

Steve's eyes roll back when he dares to stick out his tongue, dipping the tip into the wet patch of pre-cum that slicks up the fabric. Steve devours the smell and the feeling of Danny's pre-cum on his taste buds.

Danny knew? All this damn time? Steve grunts like under enormous pressure.

Steve cocks his hip against the desk. He needs support. His knees are wobbly, and his strained cock throbs in his cargo pants. These are Danny's briefs. He knows them from various occasions and the fabric is fucking drenched in Danny's intense crotch-scent. And besides – they are _used_.

Steve laps with the width of his tongue at the patch of the fabric where normally Danny's cock gets wrapped up to stay in place.

His low, helpless moan is too loud.

Steve needs all his willpower not to tear his cock through his fly to pump it hard, relentlessly where he stands, and he needs, even more, willpower to not rub Danny's briefs all over his face.

He has never been so horny and in such a desperate need for touch and safety.

"God, babe – " a wrecked voice hits Steve like a punch to the gut. "You're so fucking beautiful," Danny pants from behind Steve. A hoarse, pained sound.

When Steve slowly turns around, he still freezes. Danny's eyes are on him. His pants bulge his fly wide and his face shows nothing but coiled up arousal. Danny's eyes are dark and needy – and worried. 

Steve's face burns with embarrassment for about ten seconds. Danny's eyes are eating him alive. And they flashing dark, glowing red. Steve's omega instantly drops and turns, belly up, calmed and ready to be taken. The movement happens so fast it makes Steve stumble standing upright.

Danny coos and growls softly, calming Steve's omega instantly.

Steve dips his tongue once again into the slick patch before he shoves a part of Danny's briefs into his mouth, never wavering with his eyes. He pulls at his zipper and frees his dick. A salty drop travels down the side of his temple. Steve forces his eyes to stay open.

"Show me, babe," Danny dances closer like a jungle cat, body sleek and graceful.

Steve's level of oxygen shrivels to nothing when Danny pulls his dick out, strained, veiny and thick. His Alpha package is fucking fat and huge. His eyes are red and demanding, forcing Steve into submission, into safety.

And Steve feels dizzy with relief, with the way nature takes its course and keens roughly when Danny shoves more of his briefs into Steve's mouth.

Steve takes it all.

"Soak them with your spit, babe and let me see how you come from my scent on your tongue," Danny whispers. "We have seven minutes."

Steve feels how his pupils widen, blackens and turning – and there it finally is. The well-known feeling of his orange eyes, the first step to free his omega. Steve chokes a sob and stares wide-eyed at Danny. 

Danny's eyes are on him the whole time. "I'll take you home, babe. I'll take care of you, my beloved omega. How could you even think you could hide your heat from me?" 

His Alpha's voice washes over Steve.

And he let go. Danny is right there, his red eyes focused only on him. Steve knows strong arms are going to catch his omega when once freed.

Thick lubricant oozes from his hole with the knowledge to have found his Alpha. Steve's spit soaks the fabric of Danny's briefs and his tongue dips into the stain of precum.

The only sound in the peaceful office is the slick wetness of two cocks getting pumped and the harsh breathing through their noses, interrupted by low, determined grunts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://cowandcalf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
